


Damn Burgers

by Tickette



Series: Burgers are Delicious [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel Loves Burgers (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Dean and Cas and Burgers and Sex, Dean and Cas having fun with burgers, Dream Gabriel, Dream Sex, Lollipops, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam is frustrated, Wet Dream, sam is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam is annoyed that Dean and Cas ruined burgers for him, and he missed those delicious burgers.  Can he resist forever?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Burgers are Delicious [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774921
Kudos: 5





	Damn Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this for a challenge a couple of years ago, but I guess I never posted it.

Damn Burgers

Sam sat in his room with headphones on trying not to hear his brother and the angel. He grumpily tried to read, cursing Dean and Cas. He had not had one of Dean’s burgers in weeks after he barged in them that one afternoon. Now he sat unsatisfied, his nose teased with the aromas of perfectly cooked ground beef, grilled onions, toasted buns. All for naught. He yanked off his headphones, turned off his lights, and tried to get some sleep. Sam covered his ears with his hands to drown out the sounds coming from the other room.  _ Damn, they're loud. I am buying some noise cancelling headphones tomorrow. _

Sam had given up leaving when they were at it. He was not going to be run out of the bunker because Dean and Cas wanted sex. It was his home, too. Sam groaned, rolled his eyes, and covered his head with a pillow.  _ Finish you two. You sound like fucking animals. _ Sam eventually fell asleep hearing Cas tell Dean he made the best burgers and Dean telling Cas he gave the best head.

Sam had fitful dreams. At one point Gabriel walked in the bunker declaring that he did not want to be dead anymore. Cas told the archangel that being dead was highly overrated, but he should try Dean’s burgers. Sam frowned when they were all in the kitchen. Dean was naked except for an apron and Cas was cutting up onions in only his blue tie.

_ “Hey, Sammy.” Dean smiles from the stove, waving at him with the spatula. _

_ “Hey, Dean. Can you put some clothes on?” Sam is looking up at the ceiling wondering what he is thinking. _

_ “Sam, Dean is just fine.” Cas is now standing behind Dean rubbing him unusually large dick against Dean’s arse while Dean laid his head back onto Cas’ shoulder. _

_ “Cas, seriously?” Sam rolls his eyes and turns to leave, only to find Gabriel standing there.  _

_ “Lollipop?” Gabriel asks, holding an assortment of colorful candies. _

_ “Get away from me,” Sam says as he tries to shove past the shorter man. _

_ “Come on, Samsquatch,” he insists, smiling at the taller man. “I love lollies.” The archangel is persistent and pushes Sam back in the kitchen. He licks his lips with a leer. _

_ Sam sits at the table where Cas is straddling Dean and Dean is feeding Cas a burger. Cas’ moaning makes Sam uncomfortable. He notices Gabriel is climbing up on the table and is crawling toward him. Sam leans back in the chair when Gabriel straddles his waist. _

_ “What are you--” is all Sam could say before the most delicious burger is shoved into his mouth. Sam chews slowly, savoring the flavors. He closes his eyes, moaning at the flavors and the silky hot body he is sliding into. He holds onto the naked archangel with honey colored eyes. Gabriel’s smirks, holding onto the back of Sam’s head and feeding him the burger. Sam takes another bite and starts to thrust into the warm body on top of him. He feels so good, it is so right. Sam thrusts harder with each bite. _

_ “Lollipops are the best.” Gabriel smiles at Sam, now on the floor between his knees. _

_ Sam just nods when Gabriel licks his dick. He sticks a cherry flavored sucker into his mouth when Gabriel takes his whole dick into his mouth. Sam gasps, grabs the archangel’s head, and comes hard. _

Sam woke with a start, feeling that climax. He sat up in bed listening to the silence and smelled the lingering aroma of burgers. Sam frowned when it made him think of his brother and Cas. Then Dean and Cas fucking and eating burgers. 

_ UGH! _

Sam fell back onto this bed trying to get that image out of his head. The pressure of his covers caused him to look, and sure enough he has a boner. The fading dream did have an affect on him. He reaches done and takes his dick in his hand. He strokes himself slowly, enjoying the feel until the image of Dean sucking off Cas eating a burger invades his head. Sam stilled his hand and willed those images to go away. He tried to think of that waitress he had sex with in the back of the Impala. He smiled and continued his stroking, getting closer and closer until he was so close. And at that very moment a certain long haired angel popped into his head shoving a burger into his mouth and was grinding against him. Sam came with that in his head. Sam angrily got up, stripped his bed, and washed himself.

A few days later Sam was finishing up some research in the library when he smelled it. He was tired and frustrated. Most things were pissing him off lately. Maybe he should get laid. Now he was thinking too much like Dean. Sam put away his computer and went into the kitchen. He found Cas standing on the opposite side of the counter eating a burger. His eyes were closed and he was moaning. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam grabbed a plate and started to make his sandwich. He was hungry and was going to have one of these, damn it. Sam layered lettuce, tomato, mustard, and the biggest patty he could find. He finished with a couple of pickle spears on the side. He looked up at Cas who had not answered him, only to find him chewing but now holding onto the countertop. Sam frowned when Cas moaned and swallowed.

“Oh come on, keep that to your rooms guys! No fucking in the kitchen!” Sam grabbed his food and left. 

“We are not-” Cas started but stopped when he shuddered and nearly fell to his knees, but Dean stood at that moment to catch him.

“Don’t talk to me.” Sam held up his hand and walked out. He went to his room and bit into his burger. He let out an involuntary groan of his own at the flavor and textures. Despite all his gruffness, Dean knew how to make burgers.

As he ate, Sam turned on the tv but left it on mute. He didn’t want to be bothered and was debating on taking a nap after he finished eating. He flipped through the channels not paying attention, until his whole focus was on the food in his mouth and hands. How did these taste so much better than anything he had tasted before. 

Sam closed his eyes tasting the meat, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, mustard. He chewed slowly, enjoying every texture. He shifted on the bed, feeling a bit hot. Sam kicked off his shoes and propped himself up on his pillows. Distant noises barely registered, Sam was so engrossed in his meal.

_ Why have I not noticed that the crunch of the lettuce compliments the soft feel of the bun? Why is it that the mustard and the tomatoes, both acidic, work with the juices of the meat to make the perfect blend? _

Sam pondered these and other things as he ate, feeling so good and getting hotter and more uncomfortable. He heard Dean call out to Cas.  _ Finally moved to the bedroom, weirdos. _ His thoughts were not mean, just he hated when they had sex in places all around the bunker. Sam was so angry when they broke the washing machine that time.

He had slid down onto his bed by the time he was on his last bite. The sounds of Cas moaning in another room did nothing to distract from the wonderful burger. Sam would have to say something to Dean. He was barely through with his thought when he let out a groan, curling in on himself, panting. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him. Sam heard Dean and Cas call out their orgasms.

_ What the hell? _

Sam sat up dumbfounded. He had cum all over his stomach, chest, and hand. Sam’s eyes grew wide. He had _ masterbated _ while he was eating? He felt good but was disgusted with himself.  _ No fucking way. I am not weird like them.  _ Sam cleaned himself up and pushed all thoughts of what happened away.

It was a week later when Dean made burgers again. Sam had gotten back from town picking up the books he had ordered and smelled them. He was hungry and made himself a plate, glad Dean and Cas were not in the kitchen, and went to the library to read. He had yelled down the hall that he was back and did not wait for an answer. He did hear them banging around somewhere. He cringed at his word choice.

Sam was careful not to get grease on the pages. As he read he savored the burger. Dean had added some different spices this time. Sam could taste them and the differences it made on how they blended with the other flavors. Soon Sam abandoned the books to puzzle out the food he was consuming. He leaned back in the chair chewing his food, shifting, trying to find a comfortable spot. It wasn’t until he set the burger down to drink his beer that he felt his hard on.

_ No fucking way! _

Sam stared at the bulge in his pants. 

_ I am not getting stiff for food. _

Then he heard Dean and Cas. They were closer than Sam had thought and their sex noises had done this. Which lead to even more disturbing thoughts that his brother having sex was giving him a hard on. Sam wanted to throw up. He ran outside to get some fresh air. 

Sam bent over with his hands on his knees and panted from his mad dash. He was angry at himself. He was not a freak, well he was, but not that kind of freak. Sam stood up and leaned his head against the door. The cool metal did nothing to relieve him of the burning embarrassment in his pants. For some reason his erection had not gone down.

Sam undid his jeans, pulled them down, and exposed his dick to the cold December air. Within minutes his hard on faded. Sam righted himself and went inside. There the smell of burgers hit him like a ton of bricks bringing his dick to attention. Again it was hard enough to pound nails. Sam let out a sound of frustration and stormed to his room. He paced until he could not stand it, he was in pain, and went back to the kitchen. 

Alone, Sam made himself another burger and bit into it. Yes, there it was. Sam undid his jeans again and stroked himself as he took another bite. He frowned and grabbed the oil by the stove. He poured some on his hand and began again.  _ Yessss _ .

Sam moaned. The burger was delicious and his hand was fabulous. He chewed and stroked. Sam closed his eyes because he did not want to witness himself actually doing what he was doing. He worked himself up good. His hand was an expert and the burger was his lifeline. Stroke after stroke, bite after bite. He timed it perfectly, until he was about to burst. He made sure to swallow first then shot his cum all over the cabinets. 

Electric shocks rocked him so hard that Sam had to go to his knees. His breathing was ragged, his eyes flashed with lights. All the tension was gone from his body until he was left leaning on the cabinets with his dick in his hand and a smile on his face. He understood.

A couple of days later, Sam came in from a grocery run, having volunteered when Dean groaned about the rain. He found Cas making coffee and Dean standing in front of the fridge. Thankfully both were fully dressed.

“Hey, Cas, I found that chocolate you like.” He handed the bag to the angel. Sam heaved the rest of the bags onto the counter. He turned to Dean. “I got, you put away. What’s for lunch?” 

Dean frowned at him but was unloading the bags. “I don’t know. I am tired of pizza and the spaghetti is gone. Maybe chicken.” 

Sam grabbed a beer and pulled out some buns and a package of meat. Handing them to his brother, he said, “How about burgers?”

  
  
  



End file.
